1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a message energy memory ceramics, and more particularly to a message energy memory ceramics made by metallic oxides capable of changing the structure of water molecules to obtain a steady energy (light quantum), delivering message by the photons, and penetrating into the living organism to activate and correct the living organism so as to metabolize harmful materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The general energy sources, such as the far infrared ray, the magnetite, and the π energy, can only activate the water containing foreign materials. If there is no foreign material existing in the water, the activation cannot happen. Due to uneven energy electron motion thereof, the above-mentioned types of energy cannot be absorbed effectively. Therefore, the far infrared ray, the magnetite, and the π energy are named as the “mineral magnetic field” and can only induce resonance with water containing foreign materials. Thus, pure water, such as reverse osmosis water, cannot be activated by the above-mentioned types of energy.
The so-called “energy water” is made by illuminating water with the far infrared ray to obtain a fine-molecule-group water, or a micro water. Furthermore, the anion water, the π water, or the superoxide water can be obtained by passing the water through an ion-energy source. The above-mentioned processes are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, none of the of the fine-molecule-group water, the micro water, the anion water, the π water, or the superoxide water can effectively lock the wave material of any target with the frequency thereof. It is because the fining or microminiaturizing degrees of these types of water are not well enough. Just like that a magnetic tape cannot provide a clear-enough voice record, the above-mentioned types of energy water cannot perform desired functions as people anticipate.
General types of energy water, due to insufficient fining degree and lacking of accurate messages, are limited in preservation and effects. For example, such water may be time-dependently declined. It is because in the agent that transforms the water, there is no medium to keep the energy message, time message, and the message energy as needed.